My Sakura, My Tomoyo
by Cyberchao X
Summary: An innocent comment by Sakura spurs Tomoyo to confess her feelings. Sakura follows her heart and responds in kind. Crazy lemony, but sappy, too.


**My Sakura, My Tomoyo**

CCX: Wow, I've just been putting out new material left and right, haven't I? What we have here is a shoujo ai, but a sweet one. Call it a "lemonade". Anyway, I was debating whether or not to do this one in first person, but then I realized how awkward it would be for me to do a first-person yuri…'cause, well, you know, I'm not exactly equipped to be using first-person pronouns in conjunction with those body parts? :D Yeah…so it's in third person.

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura and all characters within are property of CLAMP.

* * *

The afternoon had started out innocently enough. Sakura was over at Tomoyo's, trying on the latest costumes she'd made. "Ah, you always look so radiant in my outfits," Tomoyo sighed.

"Oh, Tomoyo-chan, you say the strangest things sometimes," Sakura giggled, "but that's just part of why I love you so much."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course."

"I mean really, _really_ mean it?"

"You're my best friend, silly. Is something wrong?"

Tomoyo couldn't take it anymore. "I love you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura seemed confused as she half-smiled. "So then what's the problem?"

"No, Sakura, you don't get it, do you? I _love_ you."

Sakura suddenly understood. "Oh…I'm sorry, I had no idea…I should've known."

"I'd understand if you didn't want to see me again after this. If it would be too weird…"

"No, no, don't say that, Tomoyo-chan. I could never leave you. I absolutely meant it when I said I loved you; you're one of the most precious people in my life. But…I don't know if I can love you _that_ way…you're like a sister to me."

"Oh…"

"So I'm not going anywhere."

"Then…can you at least try?" She leaned over and kissed Sakura. "Did that do anything?"

"I…well…it definitely did _something_. I may need some time to sort this all out…"

"I see." Tomoyo began to well up.

"No, don't cry," Sakura reached out to her friend, "please, it'll be okay. I'm not going anywhere."

"If you can't…if you can't return my love, I don't want you to stay. It'll only make things harder." As tears ran down Tomoyo's face, Sakura knew what she had to do.

"Shh…I don't want to make it hard on you. I just want to make everything better," she whispered, kissing the raven-haired girl's tears away. (CCX: I think that's an apt description, since different pictures have Tomoyo's hair ranging from black to a medium purple, and likewise a raven's feathers appear purple in the sunlight.)

As Tomoyo felt the copper-haired girl's lips on her eyelids and only started to cry more. "No, Sakura…don't do this to me. Don't put me through this torture," she wailed, and much to her surprise, Sakura only held her tighter. "I'm not. It's clear to me now. I was…confused, is all. I hadn't realized…what love is all about. It's about being with the one that makes you feel happiest, and that, dear Tomoyo-chan, is you. Only you."

Tomoyo had pulled away from Sakura regardless. "At the very least, think of the outfit I made you. You don't want to ruin it."

Sakura smiled. "If you're so worried about it getting ruined, why don't you take it off?"

Tomoyo stared blankly at her.

"Didn't you hear me earlier? I love you, Tomoyo. I. Love. You." Tomoyo was trembling, the sudden switch from sadness to happiness overwhelming her. "Fine, then, I'll do it myself." And she began to remove the latest custom-made outfit. Tomoyo blushed at the sight of Sakura in only her bra and panties. "You're flushed over _this_?" Sakura asked, astonished. "You've dressed me in your crazy outfits hundreds of times. Surely you can't still be sensitive to this." Suddenly, she had a wicked idea. She couldn't explain what was going through her mind, just as she couldn't explain the impulse that led her to kiss away her best friend's tears. "Well, if _that_ gets you excited…what would you do if I did this?" And she unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. "What would you do…if I did _this?_" She pulled the panties down and kicked them off, such that they landed in Tomoyo's lap. "What…would you do," she continued, heading back over to Tomoyo and leaning over her, "if I told you that I wanted to take away all of the pain you've suffered from hiding this secret for so long?"

By this point Tomoyo had fallen back onto the bed, and Sakura was embracing her tightly. "S-Sakura…" she began, before being stopped by Sakura's mouth.

"Don't tell me," Sakura whispered as she broke the kiss, "_Show_ me."

"Sakura…my beautiful Sakura-chan…" Awestruck, she ran her hands over Sakura's bare breasts, feeling pleasure as they hardened, moving in to suckle at them as she used whichever hand wasn't busy with the breast not in her mouth to probe the depths of Sakura's sex, delighting in the moan as she breached the hymen. The fact that it was still there took Tomoyo a bit by surprise, as the theory that sexual activity was the only way to break it had long since been disproven and chasing down the cards should've been more than enough physical activity. _Ah, well, this just makes this day even better._ The moaning intensified as she continued to work her friend's most sensitive areas, and she soon began to climax. "Oh…Sakura…!"

"Yes, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura said calmly and perhaps a bit mischievously.

"Sakura…chan…"

"You look a bit worn out. Let me take care of that for you." She pulled her friend and lover back into an upright seated position and moved around behind her—legs spread apart, framing Tomoyo's legs, breasts pressing into the smaller girl's back. She began massaging Tomoyo's shoulders.

"Oh…you _do_ like torturing me, don't you?" Tomoyo moaned, knowing that the body that was pushing up against hers in so many places was the naked body of her one true love.

"Maybe," Sakura giggled in Tomoyo's ear, as she began to unbutton the school uniform that Tomoyo was still wearing—remaining behind the girl's shoulders, leaning further and further across her chest to reach the lowest buttons. She pulled it away. "Hoeeee…Tomoyo-chan, you're so beautiful." She impatiently unhooked the bra and began working away at the exposed nipples. "And your skin is so soft and smooth. Ooh," she squealed, "nothing soft about _that_, is there?"

"Why do I feel like you're just playing a game with me? No, don't stop," she added, as Sakura started to pull her hands away, "I still enjoy the attention."

"Good, because I have no plans of letting up. You're going to forget all about the pain of not knowing whether your love would ever be returned." Even the way she said this made Tomoyo shudder, everything about this girl was just so…tantalizing. Suddenly, she had an idea on how to turn the tables on her impish partner. She pushed away.

"About that…I don't know if you fully appreciate just how long I've been aching inside for you. That's a lot of pain. Perhaps…perhaps you should learn how painful love can be." She dug her fingernails deep into Sakura's spine, leaving red marks. "You may regret your words by the time this is all over." She held Sakura over her lily-white legs and began to spank the bare bottom. Sakura cried out. "Yes, it hurts, doesn't it, Sakura-chan? But physical pain heals quickly," she went on as she continued to whip the bare bottom until it turned red, "whereas a pain in the heart can take a long time to heal."

"You're—OW!—getting your kicks out of this—OW!—aren't you?"

"You could tell?"

"Kind of hard not to," Sakura weakly grinned, as Tomoyo's skirt began to dampen. "Soaked straight through, have you? Naughty, naughty, Tomoyo-chan!" She tugged the skirt off before it could get any wetter. "Such an excitable young girl…ah, but that must be so uncomfortable. Let me help you with those." She pulled away the drenched panties, slurping up the cascade of juices that fell from the exposed opening. "You smell and taste so good, Tomoyo…but that still was a very bad thing to do, and I think now you must be punished." The cry that issued from the raven's lips didn't sound terribly pained, however. "You like pain, don't you? Such a _nasty_ girl… Let's see how you moan at this." Concentrating on limiting the power of its attack, she invoked a Sakura Card, "Fiery!"

"So…hot!" Tomoyo cried out, as burns started to form on her chest. "Sakura…I never knew…you were such a sadist."

"They're superficial. I could never do anything that would permanently mar your beauty."

"Still a softy, then. Guess I'll have to take charge."

"As if. You could've saved yourself a lot of pain, me a lot of confusion, and both of us a lot of sweet, sweet time together if you'd had the guts to admit your feelings sooner. I may have thought it odd, but that doesn't change the fact that you _worshipped_ me." Sakura was desperately trying not to laugh as she continued her attempt at sounding badass. "I _own_ you."

"Really?" Tomoyo shot back smugly.

Sakura snickered. "Really. These might not go away so quickly, if ever. Sword…and…Fiery!" Flames licked the sword produced by the card. "Don't worry…I'll be gentle."

"I thought the Sword was based on the spiritual strength of its wielder."

"I can make it gentle. Now, know your place." She made a number of slashes across Tomoyo's chest and around from her right hip to her left. (CCX: That's right, I even remembered to write things right to left in Japanese). Tomoyo looked down and was quite surprised to find that she had been twice branded with the words, "Property of Sakura Kinomoto", and she started laughing hysterically. So did Sakura. "A bit possessive, aren't you?"

"Just writing 'Sakura' wouldn't have worked. You're much more complex than a Clow Card. And much more beautiful. And sweeter."

"And better in bed."

"Wouldn't know; I've never gotten in bed with the Cards." Tomoyo laughed. "And I don't intend to. I don't intend to get in bed with anyone but my Tomoyo."

"My Sakura is so sweet…like an angel."

"_Your_ Sakura?"

"You're right. I haven't laid proper claim to you, have I?" And she ran her fingers up and down Sakura's naked body, and she blew gently on the clitoris and lapped up the juices that this stimulation produced, and she again took to Sakura's back with long, sharp fingernails, trying to carve out her very own claim, until finally she said, "You may have to rewrite your claim." And Sakura went over to the full-length mirrors and saw that she was now marked as a "Daidouji". "What, is my name not good enough for you?" Sakura said with mock hurt in her voice.

"Oh, Sakura, if you so wished it, I would gladly become a Kinomoto. I only thought that with the Daidouji family name being what it was, you'd—"

"Care to repeat that first part, my Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo gaped, slightly confused. "…Oh, how silly of me. My sincerest apologies, _my_ Sakura. I didn't think right."

"Very good, my sweet, _sweet_ Tomoyo. My luscious Tomoyo. My…uh, what were we talking about? I seem to have been distracted by your radiance."

"Your Tomoyo was merely inquiring as to whether or not her Sakura wanted to become a Daidouji or if _she_ was supposed to become a Kinomoto."

"I would _love_ to be a Daidouji. Anything to be with you. I've never been so happy in all of my life as when I am with my Tomoyo…"

"And I have never been happier than I am now, now that you are my Sakura and I am your Tomoyo. How could I have thought you'd reject me?"

"Because it's normal for girls to be attracted to boys rather than to other girls. What you were forgetting, my dearest Tomoyo, is that your Sakura has never been normal."

"My Sakura is utterly unique, and totally special, and absolutely amazing…and I have her all to myself."

Sakura laid down on the bed, pulling Tomoyo down beside her. "You have no idea how wonderful those words sound, Tomoyo…I mean, _my_ Tomoyo."

"Yes, my Sakura, _your_ Tomoyo. Forever and ever and ever."

* * *

CCX: So, what do you think? Too sappy for a lemon? Okay, yeah, a bit. Not often you'll get sappiness _and_ kinkiness from the same lemon…but then again, I like to think of myself as a different kind of writer. Until next time (which shouldn't be long)…Ja ne!


End file.
